He's not afraid to kiss me
by shewritesthefics
Summary: An alternative to the van scene where Mickey kisses Ian for the first time. Just exploring an idea I had. Rated M for language (mostly on Milkovich's part...) and yeah, it gets pretty sexual too. Enjoy, and review if you feel like it. (One-shot but may continue if anyone wants)


**This fic is an alternative to the van scene when Mickey kisses Ian for the first time, and takes place in the Kash and Grab. Just an idea of another way it could've happened really.. I had my own ideas and I thought I'd explore them.**

**I apologise for some of the language or phrases in this which may sound quite offensive, but it is purely to make the dialogue between the characters more realistic, considering their personalities. I really don't want to offend or annoy anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

"Gallagher, let's go!" Mickey called to Ian over the counter at the Kash and  
Grab. Hesitantly, Ian quickly scanned the room for customers, finding none. He  
smirked, the corners of his mouth curving upwards a little, and then walked  
around the counter and followed Mickey into the storage room.

After the door was shut behind them, Mickey turned to face Ian, watching him as  
he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Even in the dim, artificial  
lighting, Ian's chest looked warm and toned and Mickey felt himself getting into  
the mood pretty quickly.

That morning in bed Mickey had been thinking back to a couple of days before,  
when he and Ian were talking about that old guy that Ian had been fucking for a  
while now. Ian had said "he's not afraid to kiss me" - a clear dig at the fact  
that Mickey refused to kiss or even to have much physical contact other than  
what they had to do to have sex. But to act as if Mickey was scared to kiss Ian?  
Fuck off! Ian could only wish that Mickey was that much of a pussy. He wasn't  
scared, but it wasn't like he was some desperate girl. He could kiss Ian  
whenever he wanted to.

But still, even right now as he was watching Ian undress in the storage room,  
Mickey felt himself getting nervous. He's thought about kissing Ian so many  
times. He wanted to kiss him... But he didn't. Mickey didn't want to be some  
'fag' or something, as his Dad would say. Mickey wanted it so bad. He needed  
it... but it would be wrong. It would be bad. He couldn't. But it would be so  
good too...

Ian was starting to unbutton his jeans when he became aware of Mickey just  
standing there, staring at him.

"What, Mickey?" Ian asked. "I thought you wanted to fuck? Are you just going  
to-"

Mickey threw himself forward, unable to restrain himself any longer. His hands  
flew up to cup either side of Ian's face and he held onto him, pulling Ian's  
lips to his own and kissing him hard. Ian was in shock for a moment but then he  
began to kiss back, their lips moving against each other, fast and hot. One of  
Ian's hands rested on Mickey's arm, and the other was at the back of his neck,  
his fingers brushing against the little bristles of Mickey's dark hair. One of  
Mickey's hands dropped to Ian's waist, pulling Ian up against himself, deepening  
their kiss. It felt so hot and wet, and the taste of Ian's mouth was unlike  
anything Mickey had tasted before. It was perfect, and it was fucking turning  
him on. They continued kissing, breaking apart slightly and occasionally to  
breathe heavy, and then returning to each other's heat once again, as quickly as  
possible.

Mickey felt a rush of pleasure doing this with Ian, and starting to really get  
unbearably turned on, he shoved Ian up against the wall, breaking their kiss for  
a moment. The two stared at each other, both breathing heavy and fast with their  
hair and clothes messed up. They stayed staring in silence for a few seconds  
before Ian smiled, and Mickey launched himself back against the redhead,  
pressing up close so that their hips ground against each other, giving them  
friction. The contact caused Ian to moan into the kiss, which was greatly  
appreciated by Mickey, and he continued to do this to get more of these sounds  
out of Ian. He felt Ian smiling into the kiss and this caused Mickey to have a  
moment of weakness where he smiled as well. He felt so good. Ian's hands ran  
through his hair and they touched all over each other, and then it became too  
much.

Ian held onto the hem of Mickey's shirt, tugging it up until Mickey pulled away  
from him, took it off and threw it to the side. Ian grabbed onto Mickey's arms,  
throwing him against the wall and switching their positions. He began kissing  
and biting along Mickey's neck, down to his collarbones, and up to his ear.  
Mickey wanted to protest, wanted to control this, however he couldn't help but  
submit to Ian's touch, it was just too good. He let Ian do what he wanted,  
trying not to show how much he was liking it. Although he was sure with how  
close they were pressed together and the noises Mickey couldn't help making, Ian  
knew.

Mickey bit his lip, trying to stop the moans escaping him and instead focused on  
undoing and pulling down Ian's jeans and underwear. Ian stopped kissing his neck  
and returned to Mickey's lips, undoing Mickey's jeans as well and speaking  
quietly between each kiss and moan.

"Is this... ok? What... oh fuck.. what.. we're doing?" Ian asked.

This annoyed Mickey, he wanted to make some remark like "I'm not a fragile girl  
or something, you don't have to ask my permission, just do it", but he couldn't  
say anything, he was enjoying it too much. Instead he just gave a small moan of  
approval, and Ian continued until both of them were naked.

Ian turned him around and he bent over a shelf, oddly missing the contact of  
their lips against each other. But as Ian prepped him and then they started to  
fuck, Mickey felt better. The pleasure was too good to worry about it. But even  
as they had sex, Mickey couldn't help but smile through it when thinking of  
kissing Ian. He was just happy that Ian couldn't see his face. That would be  
embarrassing.

Eventually they both finished, releasing almost simultaneously with a huge rush  
of pleasure, probably the best Mickey had ever felt. But he'd never tell Ian  
that. Ian pulled out of him and they started to get dressed again in silence.  
When they were both dressed, Mickey looked hesitantly at Ian, able to compose  
himself now and keep a straight face. They stared at each other for a moment  
before Ian grinned like the not-so-little shit he was and walked towards Mickey,  
leaning in close for a kiss. Mickey stepped straight away from him and Ian's  
expression dropped.

"Fuck off, Gallagher" Mickey said. "That's enough for today". Ian stepped back  
from him, shifting uncomfortably. They both left the storage room and Ian went  
back to the counter, watching Mickey walk past him and to the door. Mickey  
turned to look at Ian, both silent for a moment, and Ian worried just a little.  
But then slowly, he saw the hint of a smile on Mickey's face, and that look in  
his eye that Mandy had been talking about.

"Gallagher"

"Yeah, Mickey?"

"Same time tomorrow?"

**Sorry I didn't really go into much detail smut-wise... that's not really my area of writing, it just felt like that was where it was going. I hope you guys liked this fic, and if you think I should do more of them (hopefully longer), maybe send me a review? **

**Another worry is that I'm English and so some of the words might not really be correct... for example I had to change the word 'trousers' to 'jeans' over and over again. Oops ;_;**

**But thank you for reading, and feel free to message me or follow me on twitter to get updates about fics - ga11avich**


End file.
